Non-invasive treatment methods are finding ever more new fields of application in the medicine. With respect to the invention registered here, apparatuses and methods for therapeutic treatment by means of external magnetic fields should be mentioned in particular. Even though, until now, the precise mechanism of operation of such therapies has not been understood in detail, their therapeutic success has been scientifically proven and is generally recognized. Investigations into the results of known magnetic field therapies can be found, for example, in “Orthapādische Praxis” August/2000, [Orthopedic practice] year 36, pages 510 to 515 and in Fritz Lechner, “Elektrostimulation und Magnetfeld-therapie. Anwendung, Ergebnisse und Qualitātssicherung” 1989 [“Electrostimulation and magnetic field therapy. Use, results and quality assurance”].
In particular, it has been found in investigations such as these that magnetic field therapies applied to patients in some cases produce considerable improvements in the signs and symptoms without significant negative side effects that can be verified. A further major advantage of magnetic field therapies is that an operation which is associated with considerable pain, risks and costs for the patient may possibly be completely avoided.
By way of example, DE 40 26 173 discloses an apparatus which produces pulsed and modulated magnetic fields in order to treat patients. In this case, body tissue is subjected to a magnetic field which is produced by superimposition of a constant magnetic field and a magnetic alternating field.
Pulsed magnetic fields are typically produced by means of a pulsed current, which flows through a coil. However, pulsed fields such as these in coils require a large amount of energy and have a high degree of inertia since the coil inductance slows down the rate of change of the field.
The healing effect of this magnetic field therapy comprises, inter alia, the relief of osteoporosis and the consequences of a stroke. In this, it appears to be probable that the magnetic fields which are applied promote transport and/or metabolism processes which lead to a positive therapeutic effect. Until now, it has been assumed that the positive therapeutic effect is caused by an energy interchange between fields and components of cells (protons, ions etc.). In this case, the energy transfer has been explained by the stimulation and/or absorption of ion-cyclotron resonances (ICR) in a biological body, and appropriate, ICR conditions are thus looked for. The known apparatuses are consequently based on production of ICR conditions.
However, this causal explanation appears to be questionable in some circumstances, since cyclotron resonances generally occur only on free particles, for example in a vacuum or in the case of electrons in the conductance band of a semiconductor. Furthermore, simple calculation can also be used to show that a cyclotron movement will be carried out on an orbit whose radius is intrinsically greater than the average diameter of a cross section of a human body. This means that an explanation with regard to energy transfer for cyclotron resonance may be questionable, particularly for solid tissue.
It is also possible for the effect to be based on piezoelectric processes in the body. This explanation approach is based on the assumption that there is an electrical field around every body joint and, in the healthy state, every movement causes a piezo voltage, since the cartilage has piezoelectric characteristics. In the unhealthy state, these piezo voltages could be simulated by induced voltages. In this context, see also Christian Thuile, “Das groβe Buch der Magnetfeldtherapie”, Linz 1997. [The Big Book on magnetic field therapy].
A further apparatus for treatment of a biological body with magnetic fields, which produces spin resonances within the body to be treated, is disclosed in Laid-Open Specification WO 99/66986 from the same applicant. This apparatus as described in Laid-Open Specification WO 99/66986 is, however, essentially based on carrying out specific reproducible treatment with magnetic fields in all biological materials, irrespective of whether any ionic parts are present. The cited apparatus. achieves the positive therapeutic effects by production of spin resonances and spin resonance sequences. In this case, the nuclear magnetic resonance is, however, also used in particular for energy transfer. In other fields of technology, nuclear magnetic resonance methods (so-called NMR methods) have already been known for a long time. They are used in particular for medical diagnosis and in general for the high-precision magnetic field measurement. With regard to the latter application, reference should be made, for example, to the “Virginia Scientific FW101 Flowing Water NMR Teslameter”.
It should also be stated that the known apparatuses for therapeutic medicine generally comprise large coil systems with which the magnetic fields are generated and varied. However, these coil systems have a high inductance, which leads to long switching time constants and to consumption of a large amount of energy. Long switching times disadvantageously lead, however, to poor efficiency with regard to dynamic processes in the body.
Furthermore, the coil systems are typically designed such that they have openings into which body parts, for example, arms or legs, can be inserted. In consequence, the known apparatuses are relatively shapeless and have disadvantages with regard to the possible ways to store them and transport them. Apart from this, in some cases, they are not convenient for the patient. Furthermore, the energy required for the most known apparatuses is very high, since the coil systems produce strong magnetic fields.
In addition, there are still a number of open questions with regard to the physical-physiological way in which the apparatuses operate and with regard to the processes which are initiated by them in the body. However, in the past, without any detailed knowledge of the way in which they operate, an optimized design and the optimum parameters for its operation could be determined only with difficulty.
One object of the present invention is thus to provide an improved apparatus and an improved method for treatment with magnetic fields.
A further object of the invention is to make an apparatus and a method available by means of which electromagnetic stimuli which are produced by movement in the body, in particular the natural behavior of magnetic moments in the body can be modeled or simulated artificially during movement in the earth's magnetic field.
Another object of the invention is to make available an apparatus and a method which allow short switching time constants and consume little energy.
A further object of the invention is to make available an apparatus for treatment with magnetic fields, which can be transported and stored easily, is convenient for the patient and, in particular, can also be manufactured at low cost.
The invention is based on the extremely highly surprising knowledge that positive therapeutic effects from treatment with magnetic fields can be traced back to movement simulation via spin resonance signals.
Magnetic moments, for example electron and nuclear spin moments can be aligned just in the earth's magnetic field in a human, animal or other biological body, and thus produce macroscopic magnetization. Any movement of a body part leads to a small change in the direction of this magnetization. Provided that the magnetization direction is not aligned parallel to the earth's magnetic field direction, the magnetization precesses at a frequency of about 2000 Hz in the earth's magnetic field, and induces an alternating voltage at the same frequency in the environment. This induced voltage can be measured using an external coil, and is in the milli volt range. However, the induced voltage in the body is considerably greater since the distances are shorter. The human nervous system registers this voltage and thus identifies the movement. In consequence, the metabolism is activated since energy is required for muscular work.
Various debilitations restrict the movement of a patient and his or her metabolism. The apparatus according to the invention and the method result in predetermined and deliberate rotation of the spins and of the macroscopic tissue magnetization that is produced by the spins. With regard to the spin resonances which are produced naturally by the earth's magnetic field in the body, the organism is made to believe that movement has taken place, which has not taken place in reality. To do this, the apparatus according to the invention produces suitable magnetic fields which vary the alignment of the spins and/or of the magnetization in such a way that this simulates a movement of the body area which is arranged in the treatment area. In this context, it has been possible, inter alia, by the use of the present invention, to achieve very good treatment success in the therapy for osteoporosis.
A first embodiment of the invention is distinguished in that the apparatus according to the invention for treatment with magnetic fields comprises a first and a second device for production of a first and a second magnetic field, respectively, and a mount, in particular a mat for body areas of a patient to be treated, or the entire patient, to rest on and/or against. In this case, the mount, such as the mat defines an upper face and a lower face, between which the first and second devices for production of the first and second magnetic fields, respectively, are preferably arranged. This arrangement allows a very compact, in particular very flat, configuration.
In addition to a mat in which the devices for production of the first and second magnetic fields are arranged, a treatment couch or a treatment stool may also be used as the mount. In addition, systems are possible which are placed on the patient, or on the tissue to be treated. By way of example, the mount may comprise a multi-winged arrangement which can be placed around a body part, in particular the head, of a patient and is placed against the head of a patient. This apparatus may, for example, comprise two or more wings whose sizes are such that they can be placed around both ears or around the jaw of a patient. In particular, with this form of mount, the first and second devices for production of the first and second magnetic fields, respectively, can also be integrated in two or more or all of the wings.
Furthermore, the mount may also be in the form of leggings, which can be placed around the legs or arms, for example.
Amount which comprises a cover may also be advantageous for certain applications. For the treatment of animals, for example, inter alia such as horses, the cover can be placed over the animal for treatment.
The apparatus is characterized in that the mount comprises a treatment couch and/or a treatment stool and/or a multi-winged arrangement which can be placed around a body part, in particular the head, of a patient, and/or leggings and/or a cover.
As is clear from the above examples, there are accordingly no limits to the shape and condition of the mount, which can be matched appropriately to the purpose.
The atomic nuclei in the patient's tissue define a spin resonance frequency, or have such a frequency, in the magnetic fields. In this case, the resonant frequency is correlated to the field strength of the magnetic field. For example, the following equation applies to hydrogen atoms:F[kHz]=4.225×B[Gauss],where F is the nuclear magnetic resonance frequency in kilohertz, and B is the magnetic field strength in gauss. For example, the nuclear magnetic resonance frequency is 16.9 kHz for a magnetic field of 4 gauss.
The second device is preferably designed to produce an alternating field. The two devices for production of the first and second magnetic fields in this case form, in particular, a classical arrangement for production of nuclear magnetic resonance. In this case, the second magnetic field preferably oscillates at the spin resonance frequency, which is defined essentially by the nature of the particles, elements or chemical compounds in the body and by the strength of the first magnetic field. The spin resonance frequency that is produced is preferably between 1 kHz and 1 MHz, particularly preferably between 2 kHz and 200 kHz, and most preferably in the region of about 100 kHz.
A preferred embodiment in which the first and second devices are arranged in a plane which runs parallel to the plane of the mat is particularly advantageous. In this case, the first and/or second devices can preferably be arranged completely within the mat, between its upper face and lower face. This results in a particularly simple and practical embodiment, in which the patient simply lies on the mat for treatment. This arrangement in a plane also provides a planar geometry, in which mutually orthogonal magnetic fields can nevertheless be produced in the treatment area.
The apparatus can be stored and transported particularly easily if, according to one preferred embodiment, the mat can be folded once or more by subdivision into two or more sections. In this case, the first and second devices are preferably accommodated in the same section of the mat. The mat preferably has a thickness of about 3 to 10 cm, a width of 70 cm and a length of 210 cm, so that, when it is folded twice by way of example, dimensions of about 9 to 30 cm by 70 cm by 70 cm are achieved.
The second device preferably comprises a toroidal coil. This defines a coil plane in which the windings run, and a coil axis which is at right angles to the coil plane. As will be obvious to those skilled in the art, a magnetic field in the direction of the coil axis is essentially produced in the center of the coil. In the direction of the coil axis, the coil or second device has an extent of less than 50 cm, preferably of less than 20 cm, and particularly preferably of less than 10 cm, and most preferably of between about 2 cm and 6 cm. The coil or second device has a round to oval or elongated shape with semicircular end areas in the coil plane. In particular, the extent of the coil in the direction of the coil axis is preferably less than the extent of the coil plane, being less than it at least by a factor of 2 or particularly preferably by at least a factor of 5. The special shape makes it possible, in particular, for it to be accommodated completely in the flat mat by producing a highly effective magnetic field at the same time, which is generally not possible with the known large coil arrangements.
The first device preferably comprises at least one, two, three or particularly preferably four coils, with each of these coils preferably being combined with a fixed magnet, for example composed of a ferrite material. This advantageously results in the production of a strong constant basic magnetic field through the ferrite material, with an additional magnetic field which varies with time being superimposed on it, produced by the coils.
It is thus possible to work with relatively small coils and little energy consumption, with an effective magnetic field at the same time.
In one preferred development, the first and second devices for producing the first and second magnetic field, respectively, are arranged in a plane which runs parallel to the plane of the mat surface and the coil plane of the second device. If the first device has two or more coils and/or fixed magnets, the second device is preferably arranged centrally between them.
In particular, the treatment field comprises at least one superimposition of the first and second magnetic fields. In the treatment area above the mat surface, in particular where a patient is located or is lying for treatment, the magnetic lines of force which are produced by the first device run essentially parallel or at least at an acute angle in the range from 0° to 300 or from 0° to 45°, to the mat surface, and/or at right angles or at least at an obtuse angle in the range from 45° or 60° to 120° or 135° to the magnetic lines of force of the second device. The second magnetic field preferably runs at an angle in the range from 30° to 150°, particularly preferably in the range from 45° to 135°, and particularly preferably in the range from 60° to 120°, and most preferably essentially at right angles to the mat surface.
In one embodiment of the invention, the treatment field can be varied with time such that the alignment of the spins or of the macroscopic magnetization which is produced by the spins can be varied by means of the variation of the treatment field with time so as to make it possible to simulate a movement of the body area that is arranged in the treatment area, in the earth's magnetic field.
The first magnetic field preferably comprises an essentially parallel superimposition, or parallel superimposition in other directions, of a preferably constant third magnetic field, which is preferably produced by the fixed magnets or ferrites, and of a fourth magnetic field, which preferably varies with time and is preferably produced by auxiliary coils associated with the fixed magnets. In this case, the strength of the third magnetic field is preferably 0.5 gauss to 500 gauss, preferably from 10 gauss to 50 gauss, and particularly preferably in the range from 23 gauss to 24 gauss. The fourth magnetic field, which may also be referred to as the modulation field, oscillates periodically and preferably regularly between preferably −10 gauss and +10 gauss, preferably between −1 gauss and +1 gauss, and particularly preferably between −0.5 gauss and +0.5 gauss, with the latter corresponding approximately to the strength of the earth's magnetic field. It is obvious to those skilled in the art that the third magnetic field represents a constant basic field, and the fourth magnetic field represents amplitude modulation of the first magnetic field.
The fourth magnetic field preferably describes a triangular or sawtooth, waveform oscillation which is symmetrical about 0 gauss, so that the first magnetic field oscillates about the value of the third magnetic field or constant basic field. In consequence, the first magnetic field is preferably amplitude-modulated with a triangular waveform. The mathematical resonance condition is in this case satisfied precisely at the point at which the fourth magnetic field disappears. The strength of the third magnetic field is in this case at least 4 times, 10 times or 20 times as great as the maximum strength of the fourth magnetic field.
If the second magnetic field, as an alternating field and at a frequency which corresponds to the spin resonance frequency of the particles in the tissue in the third magnetic field, is now injected essentially at right angles to the first magnetic field, then this corresponds to an arrangement for producing a so-called fast adiabatic run.
The second magnetic field or alternating field preferably has different intensities during the rising and falling flanks of the first magnetic field. The second magnetic field is particularly preferably injected during the falling flank of the first magnetic field, and is switched off during the falling flank, or vice versa. As a consequence, the spins or the macroscopic magnetization during the “on time” of the second magnetic field are rotated adiabatically away from the direction of the basic field, and relax back again during the “off time” of the second magnetic field.
The frequency of the fourth magnetic field or of the amplitude modulation of the first magnetic field is thus preferably matched to the spin lattice relaxation time of the particles in the tissue. This leads to a preferred period duration of the modulation of the first magnetic field of 1 ms to 10 s, preferably 10 ms to 1 s, and particularly preferably in the region of 200 ms.
As an alternative to the arrangement for a fast adiabatic run, the second magnetic field or alternating field is injected in a short pulse, for example a so-called 90 pulse or a 180° pulse.
The invention will be explained in more detail in the following text using preferred embodiments and with reference to the drawings.